


Light Years Away

by joufancyhuh



Series: Queen & Lionheart [2]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: 100 word drabbles, Drugs, Gen, Substance Abuse, Twin Ryder Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 06:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11434851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joufancyhuh/pseuds/joufancyhuh
Summary: As sister to the Pathfinder, Max is less than amused to what she wakes up to in Andromeda.





	Light Years Away

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: light years away

600 years away from the good drugs. 600 years away from cold pizza and all-you-can-smoke cigarettes. 600 years away from nightclubs with easy women and eager men, who leave bite marks in hard-to-hide places. 600 years away from her father’s disapproving gaze as he drags her out of yet another “bad” situation.

600 years away from a family. 600 years away from a promise that they could start fresh. 600 years and one family member less. 600 years into another set of lies, given to her by the one she trusted most. 600 years away from happiness.

_Vivian’s dead meat._


End file.
